A Very Different Harry Potter Tale
by Ginny-Potter1981
Summary: Remus found Sirius before Sirius found Pettigrew, both of them followed Hagrid to find out where he was taking Harry. They saw Dumbledore, McGonagal and Hagird leave Harry on the doorstep at Privet Drive. They took Harry away from Privet Drive to honor what his parents would want. Dumbledore, Snape, Ron and Hermione bashing don't like, don't read. Snape might get redemption later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some of you may already be reading A True Friend which is written by my sister Cosmyk Angel and I but I was bored so I thought I would try writing a story on my own so I can update when ever I feel like it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Amber Senerall belongs to me. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all people from the books belong to J.K. Rowling, any characters you do not recognize from the books belong to me if you would like to use them please send me a message, I do not mind sharing.**

**Prologue**

November 1, 1981

A bundle of blankets was left on the steps of #4 Privet Drive, that bundle of blankets would grow up to be the savior of the wizarding world, one Harry James Potter.

Unbeknownst to Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid and Professor Minerva McGonagall they were being watched as they left little Harry on the doorstep for his Aunt to find when she put the milk out the next morning. After Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall left Privet Drive the two people who were watching left the shadows and approached the step where Harry lay, the two men exchanged a look before picking Harry up and disapperating away, leaving no sign that Harry was ever there.

Back at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was just getting ready to celebrate the disappearance of Voldermort when his protection wards around Privet Drive failed causing a trinket on Dumbledore's desk to emit a loud shrik before turning black. Dumbledore immediately alerted McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick who he enlisted to return to Privet Drive with him to find out what would cause his wards to fail. Upon reaching #4 Privet Drive at around 4 in the morning he discovers that little Harry is no where to be found who ever had caused Harry to disappear had masked their magical signature. After a through search of the area and a discovery of nothing the four returned to Hogwarts determined to discover who was responsible for removing Harry from his Aunt's house. Even though Snape hated the boy because of his father he didn't want anything to happen to young Harry and was glad he was not with his shrew of an aunt.

In London our two 'kidnappers' had just put Harry down on a bed and walked downstairs to talk. "Sirius we will have to go to the Ministry of Magic and make sure they know that Peter was the traitor. We also need to make sure that Dumbledore did not assign guardianship of Harry over to his Aunt Petunia, I remember Lily told us she hated magic and was always horrible to her after she received her Hogwarts letter." Remus stated seriously.

"I know Remus I am glad you ran into me tonight or I might have done something stupid like going after Peter and leaving Harry with his relatives." Sirius said giving his friend a manly hug. "We need to make sure that no one can contest guardianship of Harry do you know where Lily and James left their will?"

"Yes, they made sure that Gringots had their will just in case something happened to them. I am sure that Lily and James would have taken precautions against Harry being left with Petunia Dursley. Also I am sure they would have had the foresight to make it known in their will that Peter was the secret keeper for them and if they are dead then he betrayed them we need to go to Gringots first thing tomorrow morning and make sure their will is read, I am sure they left everything to Harry so we will have to take him with us in order for the will to be read." Remus remarked. "I am glad we thought to follow Hagrid and see what Dumbledore's plans for Harry were."

The next morning Sirius, Remus and little Harry all entered Gringots to inquire about the Potter's will, Sirius addressed the goblin Griphook who he knew to be in charge of the Potter family vaults, "Griphook we need to have Lily and James' will read we need to make sure that young Harry here never has to go to his aunt and uncle who we know would not treat him right. Petunia Dursley hated and was jealous of her sister. We need the leverage to go to the Ministry and make sure Dumbledore cannot get control of Harry."

"Of course Mr. Black since everyone who is in the will is here it can now be read. Please come with me to Mackrack's office, he is the head goblin and has the Potter's will." Griphook said leading them to an office in the back before knocking.

"Come in Griphook." Mackrack said from inside the office. "To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Black? Mr. Lupin?"

"We brought young Harry here for the reading of the Potter's will. We suspect that Dumbledore went against the potters will and tried to place Harry with his Aunt Petunia. We need to know the contents of the will to keep Harry safe." Sirius explained to Mackrack.

"Normally we would not read the will at the request of just anyone, but as all three beneficiaries are here the will can be read. We were informed that Harry would not be available for the will reading so it would have to be put off." Mackrack informed them seriously. "Very well on with the will."

After hearing clearly stated in the will that Harry was never to be left with Petunia Dursley, and that Peter was the secret keeper for the Potters and that Dumbledore was aware of the fact that the Potters changed secret keepers, Sirius requested a copy of the will so that he could present it before the DMLE and Wizengamot so he and Remus could gain custody of Harry. In the will Sirius and Remus were named his guardians, Remus was left 2,000,000 galleons, Sirius was left prank items and Harry was left everything else, with a vault set up to see him through Hogwarts and to send money to his guardians for his care. After signing the required paperwork and recieving a copy of the will, Sirius and Remus made their way to the DMLE with Harry.

Soon Sirius and Remus gained an audience with the Head of the department Amelia Bones, who after going over the will decided to call a meeting of the Wizengamot for a custody hearing. Albus Dumbledore was conveniently not aware of the meeting so was unable to stop Sirius and Remus from gaining custody of Harry. A warrant sent out for the arrest of Peter Pettigrew for causing the death of the Potters and for being a Death Eater.

Sirius and Remus went shopping for what they would need to take care of Harry. While they were out and about doing their shopping they saw an old friend from Hogwarts who just happened to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet, Amber Senerall after she took an Unbreakable Vow not to reveal who the guardians of Harry Potter were or his location, they told her their story it was decided that the story would be printed in the Prophet, especially the part where Albus Dumbledore was willing to go against the will of Lily and James Potter and place Harry with guardians he was not supposed to have. Also to be printed was the fact that Dumbledore knew that Peter was the secret keeper and a Death Eater but did nothing about it.

After telling their story and finishing their shopping they took the crying Harry home for lunch and a nap. Unbeknownst to them their story would cause outrage in the wizarding world and would cause Albus Dumbleore to loose the faith of many people. Their story also lead to the capture of Peter Pettigrew who was given a trial and thrown into Azkaban Prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here we are chapter 1. Enjoy.**

**Ch 1: A New Friend **

August 9, 1989

Eight years passed for Sirius, Remus and Harry, you would think the influence of Sirius would change the way Harry acted but Remus was the grounding influence in his life so he got a balance of fun and responsibility. Remus insisted he learn all he can and do his best in all his classes. Sirius in his turn insisted that all work and no play makes Harry a dull boy so he taught him pranks. While Harry missed his parents he was very happy to have his Uncles Sirius and Remus to take care of him.

On that very lovely day his life was about to change even more. He would be making his first magical friend. Sirius, Remus and Harry were walking through Diagon Alley when a commotion at Gringots caught their attention, there was a family of red heads outside the bank, a plump woman was shrieking at the top of her lungs at a pair of grinning twins. A young red-haired girl was in tears and backing away from the yelling, not watching where she was going she ran into Harry.

"Oh I am sorry," she said not looking up.

"It is ok no harm done." Harry was quick to assure her. "What is your name? Why are you crying?"

"My name is Ginny Weasley, I am crying because Fred and George are going off to Hogwarts at the end of summer and leaving me alone with Ron who is always mean to me." Ginny said pointing at the identical boys, and another boy who was not much older than Ginny. "Mum doesn't understand them and wants them to join the Ministry but they are happy pranking people. I don't want her to change them, I like them the way they are. They protect me from Ron."

"I am Harry Potter, and before you get excited about meeting me remember I am just a kid like you. As for Fred and George, are they not able to write you? Ask them to write you as often as they can, and make sure they know you don't want them to change who they are no matter what your mum says. Do not worry about Ron some day you will be able to defend yourself against him. Come on dry those eyes and lets see if we can't rescue your twin brothers, whom I am guessing are, Fred and George. How does a nice ice cream sound to you?" Harry asked her with a grin.

"An ice cream would be lovely thank you. Yes, the twins are Fred and George let's go rescue them. I will ask them to write to me as often as they can. I can defend myself against Ron some it is just the twins are getting in trouble for something he did and mum started yelling before having all the facts. Ron pushed me so Fred and George turned his hair green. But there is no stopping mum once she gets going. Her little Ronnie can do no wrong." Ginny sighed sadly.

Remus and Sirius watching the exchange decided to step in and stop Molly Weasley's tirade. "Excuse me Molly you are causing a scene." Remus remarked trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh goodness me." Molly exclaimed embarrassed that the twins would pull a prank in public.

"I think you do not have all the facts Molly, it seems that young Ronald pushed his sister and the twins were retaliating for her." Sirius informed her.

"Ronnie wouldn't do such a thing." Molly exclaimed scandalized that they would accuse her precious Ronnie. "Ginervra you shouldn't be telling lies."

"Actually mum it is true. I was just about to do something about it when the twins steped in and you started yelling." Charlie informed his mother.

"Oh sorry Fred, George." Molly said to each twin, mixing them up as usual.

"You owe Ginny a sorry as well mum for calling her a liar." Percy pointed out earning himself a glare from his mother.

"Sorry Ginny. Ron you wont get dessert tonight for pushing your sister." Molly said clearly upset at having to punish her precious Ronnie.

"Molly you seem like you have many things to do why don't we take Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny off your hands for a while. That way you can have some quality time with Ron." Remus requested smoothly.

"That sounds like a good idea. Come Ronnie we have shopping to do. When would you like to meet back for me to take the kids? Where do you want to meet?" Molly asked clearly distracted.

"How about in three hours I think we can handle the children for that long. Lets meet up at Flourish and Blots." Sirius told her with a mischievous grin.

Sirius and Remus took the Weasley kids, and Harry for ice cream. They all got to know Harry as a person rather than as a celebrity. Charlie was in an animated discussion with Sirius about Quidditch, the twins, Harry and Ginny discussing pranks, while Percy and Remus discussed career options for when Percy was finished at Hogwarts.

After Harry purchased a birthday gift for his new friend, having just found out her birthday is in two days time. The group made many stops in Diagon Alley, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Zonko's Joke Shop, Magical Menagerie, making sure to pick up at least one item at each shop, three hours later they made their way to Flourish and Blots.

Upon reaching Flourish and Blots they discover that Molly and Ron are not there so Sirius keeps watch for Molly while Remus takes the kids around the book store letting Charlie head off for his own books. Remus purchased a book on careers for Percy so he did not feel he had to join the Ministry if there was something else he might be interested in. After about half an hour Sirius was starting to get worried as he had not seen Molly or Ron, but decided to give them a little longer figuring they were just running a little late. After another half an hour Sirius went to find Remus and the kids. Remus purchased a few books for Harry so he would have new books to read, he saw Sirius as he approached alone. "Where is Molly?" He asked.

"I don't know Moony, I have not seen her or Ron, let us head for the Ministry to find Arthur. Maybe something happened and she just could not find us to let us know she had to leave." Sirius replied with a frown.

Soon the group had made its way to the Ministry. They were shown into Arthur's office, after explaining the problem to Arthur, he floo called home to find Molly there. When he asked why she had not picked up the kids she said, "Ronnie was hungry so we came home, I figured Sirius and Remus could watch the kids longer and would find you when they were ready to leave."

"Molly they did not agree to take the kids for longer, Ron could have waited for food until you picked up the others, I am sending them home now to have supper." Arthur scolded Molly exasperated.

"I do not have dinner ready for the others I figured they would get food for themselves in Diagon Alley or Sirius and Remus would feed them I only made enough for Ronnie and I since you were working late and I didn't know when the others would be coming home." Molly said unashamed.

"I will feed the kids then." Arthur growled in irritation finishing the floo call.

"I am sorry Sirius, Remus she should not have expected you to keep the kids longer, nor should she have assumed they would eat when she left them little in funds." Arthur apologized profusely.

"It is ok Arthur, how about we treat you and the kids to dinner." Remus smiled reassuringly.

"That sounds lovely actually. I am not sure what has gotten into Molly she used to treat all the children better then that, but the last few years she has started to only care for Ron." Arthur explained in confusion.

"Arthur if you and the kids need a place to stay our house is always open to you. We have plenty of room and seldom get visitors." Sirius offered. "Our house is under 'Fidelius Charm, we live at #12 Grimmauld Place, feel free to come if you ever need to."

"Thank you, Sirius. I hope things do not come to that but if they do then we will come to you. Bill has already left home and gone to Egypt to become a Curse Breaker for Gringots. He and Molly had a huge fight about his career choice, she wanted him to join the Ministry." Arthur said.

"Bill can also feel free to come to Griummauld Place if he ever needs too." Sirius assured him with a smile. "So lets get these kids fed before Harry starts eating your desk."

"Very funny Uncle Padfoot, I am too civilized to eat the desk. But food sounds wonderful." Harry mock glared at Sirius. "By the way Mr. Weasley, I'm Harry and I would like to give Ginny the birthday present I have gotten her on her birthday if you can bring her over for a few minutes when the time comes."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I would be more then happy to bring Ginny over for her birthday present in two days." Arthur assured him holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

After having a nice supper with Sirius and Remus the Weasley's headed for home, promising to see them in two days when Ginny turned 8. Soon Sirius, Remus and Harry left for home as well. Harry falling asleep after a long exhausting day. Unbeknownst to them Molly Weasley informed Dumbledore that she had seen Harry Potter in Diagon Alley with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated I have been very busy with school and work and have had little time to do so. My sister read this story and said how good it was and reminded me that I should take part of my day off to update for you. Also just so you know I do like Molly Weasley and did not plan for the story to fall the way it did with no warning that is the way it flowed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that would be J.K. Rowling.**

**Ch. 2**

After Arthur got off work Sirius and Remus took him to Amelia Bones who filled him in on how Harry came to be with Sirius and Remus and they are his legal guardians, any decisions made about Harry are to be made by Sirius and Remus. Arthur was shown a copy of the Potters will, that stated under no circumstances was Harry to be placed with the Dursley's, that Dumbledore knew that Pettigrew was a traitor and death eater and did nothing about it causing the deaths of several people from the Order of the Phoenix including Marleene McKinnon and the Prewett brothers.

"We found Harry on the doorstep of his aunt's house with just a note explaining what happened." Explained Remus. "Not only was he not supposed to be there but to just leave a note to explain and leaving him on the doorstep in early November anything could have happened to him. He could have fallen off the step and gotten hurt, he could have frozen. Just remembering makes me so angry."

"Mr. Weasley please keep the fact that Harry is with Mr.'s Black and Lupin a secret if you can." Requested Amelia Bones.

"I personally will not tell anyone and will give the children instructions not to do so as well but I have a feeling that Molly who is in Dumbledoor's pocket might pass on the information." Replied Arthur.

"Why did you even marry her Arthur I remember in school you two had split up for a while, what made you get back together?" Asked Amelia.

"Molly wound up pregnant with Bill and I was not going to just leave her and I did love her, she was a great woman untill recently when she started favoring Ron over any of the other children and started passing messages on to Dumbledore." Explained Arthur.

"I have an idea Arthur if she has alerted Dumbledore to the fact that Harry is with Remus and myself and once things are explained to her about why he is with us and she shows no sign of changing her ways you and the children come live with us. It might benefit Ron to come live with us as well and teach him that the world does not revolve around him." Said Sirius.

"Thank you for the offer Sirius if things go that far you can expect the children minus Ron and myself to be at your place very soon. I would like to bring Ron too but to start it would be good to see how the other children do first and see if it shocks Molly into changing her ways." Responded Arthur.

"One more thing Arthur, I know you were in training to be an Auror at one time but because of Bill and Charlie you were unable to complete your training, I hope you will consent to return to training as you were nearly done and we have an Auror class at the same level you were. A few months of training and you would be able to become an Auror and better provide for your family." Amelia offered.

"That actually sounds wonderful Madame Bones I wanted to finish my training but Molly always refused to allow it as it would put me in danger." Accepted Arthur.

"And what about you Mr. Black will you return to being an Auror now that Harry is a little bit older?" Asked Amelia.

"Actually Madame Bones that would be wonderful if Remus doesn't mind watching Harry while I am gone." Replied Sirius.

"Not at all Padfoot old friend I would be more then happy to watch Harry while you work." Replied Remus.

"I am afraid that would be somewhat impossible Mr. Lupin as we have a job for you as well. This is just between us at the moment since it hasn't been announce. I am going to be the new Minister for Magic as Fudge and warn out his welcome by taking bribes from the wrong people and I am implimenting some changes to how things are done, with the support of most of the Wizengamot. How would you like to be a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"A teacher?" Gasped Remus.

"Yes a teacher we are going to do away with Defense Against the Dark Arts and call the class Defensive Magic as we think there is a curse on the Defence job and this is our way of getting around said curse." Said Amelia with a grin.

"I would love to teach but what about Harry?" Asked Remus.

"That will not be a problem as you will be able to take Harry with you and Dumbledore will not be headmaster there starting this September. We are going to have Minerva McGonagal become Headmisteress so you would be the new head of Gryffindor house. We will also be opening up the job of potions master or mistress as the current teacher is very disliked and has proven time and time again to play favorites with his own house and belittle the other houses, he has not been informed of this as of yet but he will be as soon as I am sworn into office." Remarked Amelia.

"It sounds like you are planning to make many changes. Although I do have a question for you. How will you keep Dumbledore's influence out of Hogwarts?" Asked Sirius.

"Minerva will be told that if she wished to be Headmistress then she will not allow Dumbledore to influence what she does and she will not allow him to interfere in the school." Replied Amelia. "There will also be the post of Transfiguration teacher open if she takes the Headmistress position and we have a candidate for teacher already lined up as well as for potions the only spot open will be Defensive Magic if you are willing to take it Mr. Lupin."

"I would be honored Madame Bones. However what about my transformations?" Asked Remus fearfully.

"That will not be a problem, you will be allowed the use of the Shreaking Shack as a place to transform, you will be supplied Wolfsbane Potion, a new potion that allows a werewolf to keep their mind, and qualified Auror will teach your classes while you are unable to do so." Responded Amelia.

"It sounds like you have it all planed out Madame Bones." Remarked Sirius with a huge grin.

"I wanted him to say yes so I made sure any objection he might have had was taken care of before he could voice it." Laughed Amelia. "Now how is little Harry?"

"Harry is doing well Amelia and he has made a few new friends today which has made him very happy. He was asking just today when you would be coming over for dinner again. When can I tell him you will be over?" Asked Sirius.

"How about tomorrow night, it will be after I have been sworn into office and we can go out and celebrate?" Responded Amelia.

"That sounds good Amelia I will inform Harry that you will be coming to celebrate with us tomorrow, he will be very happy for you and that he will get to see you." Replied Sirius.

"See you tomorrow, Mr.'s Black, Weasley and Lupin. Mr. Weasley report first thing tomorrow morning to Auror training you will be partnered with Mr. Kingsley Shackelbolt. Good day to you all." Said Amelia waving them out of her office.

As the three men left the office a feeling of relief and calm washed through them knowing that changes will be made for the better and that their children will be granted a better education then they were given.

Meanwhile Harry and the Weasley children were playing games and learning more about each other and becoming very close friends especially Harry and Ginny. While they were playing together another child was brought to the group and introduced as Neville Longbottom, by the time Neville's grandmother and Mr.'s Weasley, Black and Lupin returned Neville was added to the group of friends. The adults seeing this set up a play date for the children so that they could enjoy their ever growing friendship.

After the Weasley's, Remus, Sirius and Harry finished dinner Arthur returned home very upset with how Molly had acted that day. After sending the children up to bed because of their long, eventful day. The only child to have a fit about bedtime was Ron and after a battle with Ron but finally getting him to bed and to stay there and go to sleep, Arthur settled down to have a discussion with Molly about what happened, the floo lit up to admit Albus Dumbledore.

"Molly the news about Harry being in Diagon Alley worries me greatly as you know he was kidnapped from his aunt and uncles house when he was just a baby and no one has heard from him since. Eight years ago he was taken away in the middle of the night and this is the first time he has been seen in public since that night. From your message I have come to understand that Harry is with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, they must be convinced to return Harry to his aunt and uncles for his safety." Dumbledore said with severity.

"Oh, Albus we must rescue the poor boy immediately." Fretted Molly.

"We will do no such thing Molly. After you left Diagon Alley to feed Ron and leaving Charlie, Percy, the twins and Ginny with Sirius and Remus, I as taken to Madame Bones and informed that not only is Harry perfectly fine he is with his legal guardians, and is safe, well cared for and loved. Dumbledore knows this as well as he was informed of the change of guardianship when it happened eight years ago, and Dumbledore has no say in what happens to Harry." Snarled Arthur.

"But Arthur, Dumbledoor asked for our help specifically and we cannot let him down." Cajoled Molly.

"No Molly, what Dumbledore asks is illegal, and I will have no part of it. If you do, I will take the children and leave. I am sure Ron will not come and although I feel it would do him good to be away from you I will not force him to leave you." Growled Arthur.

"You have no place to go Arthur and you will help if you want any chance of making a better life for our children, Dumbledoor will pay us well to help him." Snarled Molly.

"You are wrong Molly I do have a place to go and it seems you will do anything for money even break the law. And I have a feeling Dumbledore will not have as much power as you think in the future." Responded Arthur furiously, before waving his wand, summoning and packing clothes for the children, toys, games, and what ever else he felt the would need before waking the children to leave. Ron refused to leave his mother and her food.

"Arthur be reasonable, Harry is safer with his aunt and uncle as it has come to my attention that Remus and Sirius are teaching Harry the dark arts." Dumbledore tried to sooth him.

"That is a lie Dumbledore and you know it, Madame Bones herself has looked into those rumors and proved them false. I have a feeling it will be discoved who has been spreading such falsehoods and charges will be brought against the person spreading such lies and Remus and Sirius will be sueing the person slandering their names." Replied Arthur making a port key to leave the Burrow.

"Leave well enough alone Molly if you know what is good for you." Remarked Arthur as he and the children left by port key and arrived at #12 Grimmuald Place.

The sudden arrival of most of the Weasley family surprised the occupants of #12 Grimmuald Place as they were not expecting things to come to a head so quickly. After the children were returned to bed and Amelia Bones summoned to Grimmuald Place Arthur explained about their sudden arrival.

"When I returned home prepared to speak to Molly about this afternoon only to be interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore, apparently Molly told him about seeing Harry in Diagon Alley with Sirius and Remus and they were plotting to kidnap Harry and take him to the Dursley's. Even after being told what he was doing illegal he showed no remorse and tried to force me to help." Growled Arthur.

"That is not good but it gives us more reason to limit Dumbledore's influence and access to our children if he is willing to send an innocent boy to people that would abuse him." Remarked Amelia.

"Yes, Dumbledoor must be stopped before he gets more people killed. If Lily and James had not listened to Dumbledoor they would have gone to Potter Manor to hide and it is unplotable and Remus would have been the secret keeper and they would have been safe, little Harry would have known his parents." Snarled Sirius.

"I agree we must do something." Said Remus with a frown.

"Well it is getting late so why don't we all get a good night sleep and wait for the events of tomorrow, by the way I will be sworn into office tomorrow morning and we will have court by afternoon limiting Dumbledore's power and we will start cleaning house of known death eaters and suspected death eaters will be given a trial and if found guilty they will be dealt with harshly. There will be no more death eaters in control of the ministry, using their money to get what they want. Also Albus Dumbledore is in for a huge surprise if he thinks we do not know he has been spreading the rumors about Sirius and Remus teaching Harry the dark arts, trying to get his hands on Harry. Good night everyone." Said Amelia making her way to the floo.

"It has been a long night Amelia is right it is time to go to sleep. Good night." Agreed Arthur heading off to his room to get some sleep after a long day.

"Good night Sirius, Arthur tomorrow will bring an interesting turn of events." Remarked Remus heading for the stairs to go to bed.

"Good night Remus, Arthur." Said Sirius heading for his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter today enjoy. This one will have some unexpected things happen and while you may feel they happened fast, they were in the process of being done long before this but finally someone had the power and authority to do it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that would be J.K. Rowling.**

**Ch. 3**

The following morning Madame Amelia Bones was sworn in to office as Minister for Magic, her first order of business was to call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to make changes that were desperately needed. The first order of business was to remove Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as well as removing him from Headmaster of Hogwarts and appointing Minerva McGonagal as the new Headmistress. After stating that changes would be made not only to Hogwarts staff but to classes as well. The changes went as follows.

She started with the removal of Severus Snape as Potions Master for Hogwarts and assigned Chastity McNeil as the new potions Misteress for Hogwarts. For Transfiguration she appointed Mychael Andrews as the new Professor and was happy to announce that the class Defense Against the Dark Arts and been removed and Defensive Magic added in its place and appointed Remus Lupin as the new Professor for said class.

Also as of first year three more classes would be added as manditory classes Muggle Studdies, Care of Magical Creatures and a new class now being added Wizarding Customs. She explained that these classes are to help students learn not only about magic and its uses but for more understanding of Muggle/Wizard relations, and respect for not only other witches and wizards reguardless of blood status but also respect for magical creatures including goblins and house elves.

"These changes are long over due but no one wanted to take on the difficulty of making these changes so things have been left alone for way too long and the rise of dark lords is just helped along because of it." Stated Amelia with passion. "We will be teaching the newest generation differently from previous generations in hopes of creating a better society."

"But what about pure blood rights?" Screamed someone from the crowd.

"There will be equal rights for everyone, blood status is no more it only breeds hatred and violence when one citizen is treated as inferior to another." Responded Amelia calmly.

"You cant do that purebloods have rights." Screamed the same person from the crowd.

"Not only can I but pure bloods have no more rights then anyone else." Explained Amelia to cheers from most of the gathered crowd.

A few grumbles could be heard at her pronouncement but mostly from those who felt they were superior because of blood status.

"We will be entering into negotiations with the Goblins to see if we cannot improve our relations with them as well." Remarked Amelia completely shocking the crowd. "Also any house elf that is being treated poorly by their wizarding family may come to the ministry and appeal to be removed from said family and taken in by another. I do not care how inferior a being is considered, we will put a stop to the horrible treatment of our fellow beings and creatures."

"You mean that you are going to try to negotate with the Goblins to help prevent future rebellions?" Asked Bill Weasley from the crowd who was there to see what the new minister had planned for the Goblins.

"Exactally that Mr. Weasley, I feel that we should be the first to make the attempt at negotation with the Goblins and address some of their concerns." Replied Amelia with a smile.

"I will pass the message on to my superiors at Gringots, Minister I am sure they will be willing to atleast sit down to negotiations." Replied Bill completely shocked.

"If there are no more questions then I have some matters of the court to deal with." Said Amelia waiting for more questions from the gathered crowd most of whom were to shocked to ask questions.

"I have one, what will be done about the slanderous reports printed by the Daily Prophet how will the news be regulated. After all not everything the Prophet prints is accurate." Asked an unknown person in the crowd.

"If the Prophet wishes to print gossip and lies they may do so in one portion of the paper but they run the risk of being sued by those they slander if the printed information is false. Anyone being unjustly slandered by the Prophet just needs to file charges in the ministry. The Prophet has however agreed to print the truth in the majority of their paper so they do not run the risk of being sued. In the next few days the names of captured and convicted death eaters will be released as the trials complete. If you suspect someone is a death eater who has escaped justice bring their name before the court and they will recieve a trial. No one will be harassed for turning someone in even if the person they suspect is not actually a death eater and there will be no repercussions." Announced Amelia further stunning the crowd.

"Any other questions?" Asked Amelia who waited a few minutes before starting to turn back to the Ministry to begin work on cleaning house.

"I have one Minister. What gives you the right to make changes when things have been fine the way they are for many years." Asked Dumbledore.

"If the government had been listening to the people for the last several years these changes would have been implimented sooner. You are part of the problem Dumbledore you are opposed to change and you do nothing to make changes for the betterment of the wizarding world." Said Amelia calmly. "Also you manipulate people to get what you want well that stops now you have lost most of your postitions of power and are being brought up on charges for slandering the names of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Auror's take Mr. Dumbledore into courtroom one please, and do not put up a fight Dumbledore innocent people could get hurt."

After Dumbledore was lead away to court and found guilty of slander he was fined and informed that he would not be able to hold any political office in the future and his word no longer held sway with the ministry. He was also informed that if he attempted to get control of Harry Potter by force or any other illigal method he would be sent to Azkaban Prison.

Dumbledore left the ministry in shame but plotting revenge on Sirius, Remus and the Ministry for how he was treated. Dumbledore planned to warn Severus of the impending investigation into his previous death eater activities did not realize he was already too late.

While Dumbledore was still on trial at the ministry several former death eaters were rounded up to stand trial among them Lucius Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle Sr., Waldon McNair, Avery, Nott, Parkinson and Severus Snape. All of whom were found guilty of being death eaters and sent to Azkaban although because Severus Snape turned spy against Voldermort he was only given 10 years in Azkaban while the others were given life sentances.

The now empty seats on the Wizengamot were soon to be filled by people who were accepting of change such as Arthur and Bill Weasley along with Ted and Andromeda Tonks to name a few. Over the next few days muggleborns and halfbloods previously denied promotions because of their blood status found themselves in positions previously denied them and given to someone less qualified for the job but given the possition because of blood purity. A new regime had been started.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews it is good to know you like my story. I will try to update once a week or so, I will not abandon my story. I forgot last chapter to state that the teacher for History of Magic has been replaced as well. Also I know Snape went to Azkaban last chapter for 10 years there will be a twist about that in this chapter it will be explained later. Enjoy.**

**Ch.4 **

Three years have passed and the new regime has gone very well, Harry is just about to start his first year at Hogwarts. Harry was looking forward to Hogwarts but was also a little bit sad that his closest friend Ginny would not be going until the following year, however he would have his other best friend Neville starting this year and the twins for company. He had already promised Ginny, and Sirius he would write to them as often as he could. Harry having spent the last three years in Hogwarts already knew the castle inside and out.

Standing on Platform 9 and 3/4 getting ready to board the Hogwarts express were Harry and Neville, both saying their good byes. Neville to his gran and Harry to Sirius, Remus and Ginny. Why Remus you might ask as he will see him pretty much every day. Well because to him Remus would now be Professor Lupin. Harry again promised Ginny he would write to her often before addressing Remus and Sirius.

"Will either of you mind if I do not end up in Gryffindor?" Asked Harry fearfully.

"Of course we would like to see you in Gryffindor but if that is not the place for you because you have more traits from another house we will not mind." Remus was quick to assure the scared young man.

"Moony is right Harry while we would love it if you were in Gryffindor we will be happy no matter what house you are in. I have a feeling it will not be Gryffindor because you have the traits of all houses in you but you are more bookish then Moony is. So while I would hope you would make Gryffindor I have a feeling Ravenclaw will end up having a fine young wizard." Sirius assured Harry quickly wanting him to know that no matter where he ends up Sirius will be proud of him.

Their words seem to take a huge weight off said boy's shoulders.

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus will Ginny be ok with out me? I know the way her mother has treated her and her siblings save Ron over the past few years have bothered her. I cannot believe a mother could give up her children so easily. I thought she would love them all the same. Would my mother have loved me any less if she had more children or would she have loved them any less?" Asked Harry again fearfully.

"Of course not Harry you were your mother's pride and joy, and any other children she would have had would have been the same I assure you. Remind me at Christmas and I will tell you a story of what happened to Padfoot and James when they took her precious baby on Sirius' bike. It was hilarious what she did to them. Not that it was hilarious that you could have been harmed." Said Remus laughing as he remembered the punishment James and Sirius got for such a stupid stunt.

"Thanks Uncle Remus I just wanted to make sure Ginny would be ok. I am really looking forward to Defensive Magic, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions class, I heard my parents were really good at them and want to see how well I do as well. Though learning about muggle, magical creatures and wizarding customs will be interesting as well. Is it true Madame Bones got rid of the ghost teacher for a History of Magic?"

"Yes Harry Madame Bones got rid of Professor Bins, he was the ghost teacher for a History of Magic because he was not teaching the students anything at all, in fact Severus Snape was given less time in Azkaban because we felt that since he had turned before the war he should be granted time served because he could name some other death eaters that we did not know about, many of them very deep in the ministry that we would have been unable to find them otherwise. If he gives you any trouble in Hogwarts remind him that you will go to the headmistress and that he could loose his job which he has to keep as part of his probation. Do not pick a fight with him Harry. Take any problems you have with him not only to your head of house but to the headmistress as well." Answered Remus. "And be careful of Dumbledore rumor has it he applied for a position at Hogwarts but was told he would never be able to be headmaster again he can only be a professor if he can show he is not going to manipulate students, Amelia does not like it but she feels it will be easier to keep an eye on Dumbledore if he is a professor then if he is totally out of the public eye.

"I promise not to pick any fights with Professor's Snape or Dumbledore and to let my head of house and the headmistress know if they try anything at all, as well as letting you and Sirius know." Agreed Harry.

"Do we know what class he will be teaching Moony?" Asked Sirius worried.

"I think he applied for either Muggle Studies or Wizarding Customs Sirius. I just hope it is not a bad idea letting Snape and Dumbledore be professors." Responded Remus.

"Well Harry it is time to get on the train send me a letter when you arrive." Said Sirius.

"I will send one to you and to Ginny so she knows I will keep my promise to send her letters." Harry assured him rushing to get on the train, hoping to find his cabin empty except for Neville and the twins, having already put his trunk on the train."

Harry was unhappy upon entering his compartment to find Ron in a fight with Neville and the twins.

"Harry is my best friend so you guys can just get out and leave me alone with my best friend." Demanded Ron in a superior tone of voice.

"Actually Ron, Harry is best friends with Ginny and Neville you have hardly spoken two words to him since we met him." Snarled Fred. "Why don't you get out."

"I'm going to tell Mum that you guys and Neville are trying to take my best friend away from me." Growled Ron before storming out of the compartment.

"Do I even want to know what he wanted?" Asked Harry.

"We were in this compartment waiting for you when Ron came storming in demanding we leave so he could spend time with his best friend Harry. When we asked who he was talking about and what made him think he had the right to demand anything he said that you were his best friend and being so gave him the right to demand we leave you alone." Explained Neville who was trying not to laugh at the absurdity.

"Since when is he my best friend we have barily spoken two words to each other in the last three years and those were only me telling him to stop picking on Ginny." Growled Harry scowling at Neville and the twins for laughing.

"I think mum and Dumbledore have something to do with it Harry, I over heard mum talking to Ron on the platform and telling him he had to get you away from our influence and try to get you to get your guardians to let you come visit him for the summer and that they would get you back to your aunt and uncle then." Noted George.

"George speaks true Harry they did not know we were listening, be careful around Ron. I have a feeling he will be trying to get you alone and insist he is your best friend." Warned Fred.

"Well for now lets forget about him and enjoy our train ride to school. Exploding Snap anyone?" Asked Harry taking note of what the twins heard to tell Remus and Sirius later.

About half way through the trip Harry, Neville and the twins get into their uniforms and were settling down to play yet another game of Exploding Snap when the door slid open to reveal three boys. Who were intent on making trouble.

"Is it true what Weasley is saying down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. This is Crabbe, and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Said the blonde boy introducing himself. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort I can help you there." He said with a snear at Neville and the twins holding out his hand.

"I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Said Harry with a glare at Draco refusing to take his hand.

"Oh, don't fight you will get yourself into trouble." Scolded a bushy haired girl with her nose in the air.

"For your information we were not fighting and you didn't even bother to introduce yourself. You also didn't bother to assess the information before you assumed we were fighting." Remarked Harry shooting her a glare for her rudeness.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" She asked snootily.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Neville Longbottom, and these are Fred and George Weasley." Said Harry introducing himself and his friends.

"I've read all about you, you are in the rise and fall of the dark arts and several other books." Hermione said showing off her knowledge.

"Oh yes, I've seen those books, little or nothing in those books are true, my uncles sued the writers of those books for their lies." Said Harry with a glare at Hermione.

"Well if they are written in a book they have to have some basis in truth." Responded Hermione with a sniff believing books cannot be lies.

"Trust me I have never done the things in those books so they have to be lies." Growled Harry getting very annoyed with Hermione.

"What ever you say Harry but your wrong books are not wrong. I hope to be in Gryffindor as I have heard it is the best house. Maybe we will be in the same house." Said Hermione airily, getting up and walking out of the compartment.

Her words caused Fred and George to groan as they are in Gryffindor. Someone needs to tell her all houses are equal and that you end up in the house that is the best for you." Remarked Harry.

"What house do you recon I will be in Harry?" Asked Neville scared.

"I think you would do well in either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor would do well with either of you and that they would benefit from a having a great wizard." Said Harry trying to reassure his friend.

Soon they arrived at Hogwarts, they meet a huge man named Hagrid who lead them across the river to a huge castle, they were standing in the entrance hall waiting to be lead to the sorting when many students screamed, many ghosts had just come through the wall. Professor Lupin showed up to lead the students in for sorting into their houses.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have tomorrow off so you will get another chapter or two. I thought about making you wait for the sorting but I didn't feel like being cruel. Enjoy.**

**Ch. 5**

Harry stood nervously amongst his fellow first years listening to Hermione prattle on about how she had read in Hogwarts a history that the cealing was enchanted to look like the night sky.

"So she read about it in Hogwarts a History big deal." Mumbled Neville. "You have practically lived here for the last three years and do not throw your knowledge around and make people feel inferior to you. Seeing Hermione's glare he doesn't flinch and glares right back.

"It is fine Neville, some people have to make others feel bad to make themselves feel good." Harry tried to reassure his friend adding his own glare at Hermione for her trying to intimidate his friend.

"So Harry what do you think Sirius and Professor Lupin will think if you are sorted into a house other then Gryffindor?" Asked Neville curiously.

"I asked them that and they said they will love me and be proud of me no matter what house I am in and they do not feel I will end up in Gryffindor the debate is between Slytherin and Ravenclaw though Professor Lupin is leaning more toward Ravenclaw." Replied Harry with a smile at his friend. "What house do you want to be in Neville?"

"Well Gran thinks I should be in Gryffindor like my father but I always thought it would not be bad to be a Hufflepuff like my mother." Responded Neville shyly.

"Then maybe you will get your wish and get to be a Hufflepuff, not that it will effect our friendship any no matter what house either of us end up in." Harry was quick to assure his best friend.

Interrupting their conversation was the call out for Hermione Granger. Hermione eagerly rushed forward and placed the hat on her head very soon it called out "GRYFFINDOR." Hermione placed the hat back on the stool with a grin on her face.

"I agree Harry." Smiled Neville who stopped talking hearing his name come up for sorting. He slowly walked up to place the hat on his head. The hat took a few minutes before calling out. "Hufflepuff." Causing Neville to grin and join the house of yellow and black.

After several more people were sorted he heard Draco Malfoy, Malfoy confident he would be a Slytherin rushed forward to place the hat on his head. Before the hat even touched his head it shocked everyone by calling "HUFFLEPUFF. Malfoy hung his head as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table. Finally Harry heard his name called. He took a breath to calm himself and walked to the stool and placed the hat on his head ignoring the excited whispers from the gathered first years about him. He jumped upon hearing a voice in his head.

"Difficult very difficult. You would do well in any house but you have the potential to do the best in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but where to put you." Mused the hat.

"Where ever you feel is best, after all you are the sorting hat." Remarked Harry.

"I think it should be RAVENCLAW." The hat finally shouted stunning the entire hall most of all the teachers who were expecting the boy-who-lived to be a Gryffindor.

On his way to the Ravenclaw table he saw Professor Lupin shoot him a proud smile. Harry soon sat down to make friends with his fellow Ravenclaws. He saw a look of outrage on Ron's face that his "best friend" would be sorted into any house other then Gryffindor. Soon Ron's name was called to be sorted. Almost as soon as the hat touched his head the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR." Much to Ron's relief.

Once the sorting was finished food started to appear on the plates, other then his home with Remus and Sirius, Harry could not think of a better place. He made a mental note of the feast and how Neville seemed to be making friends in his new house so he would be able to write home to Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Sirius about everything. After a wonderful meal and the announcement that the third floor corridor on the left hand side is out of bounds the students were lead to their common rooms and shown where they were to sleep. Harry found his owl Hedwig waiting in his dormitory with a letter.

_ "Dear Harry,_

_Hope your first day at Hogwarts was everything you imagined. Remember to write to Ginny she has been very sad now that you, Neville and the twins are gone. Remind the twins that they promised to write to her as well. Keep me informed on anything going on that is unusual for Hogwarts. What house did you get sorted into? Was it Ravenclaw as we suspected. What house was Neville sorted into? I hope he is in what ever house makes him the happiest. Tell Neville that if anyone bullies him to tell his head of house do not just put up with the treatment."_

_ Love from, _

_ Sirius._

The letter made Harry smile very glad he had someone who worried about him and wanted to know all about his day. He gave Hedwig an owl treat and thanked her for the letter before asking if she was up for another deliver, to which he got a hoot in response. Taking it as yes Harry started a letter each to Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Ginny.

_"Dear Sirius,_

_It is different being in Hogwarts as a student as opposed to just living here. I miss Ginny and will be sure to write her a letter. Some interesting news Ron Weasley has been trying to push my friends around stating that he is my best friend and they need to leave me alone. We had to kick him out of our compartment on the train, the twins over heard Molly telling Ron that Dumbledore wanted him to be friends with me so they can convince me to come to the Burrow this summer so I can be rescued and returned to the safety of my aunt and uncle's house. I will avoid Ron as much as I am able. Also we were told to stay out of the third floor corridor on the left hand side which is unusual. Neville is quite happy being sorted into Hufflepuff, we met a girl on the train who has "read all about me" and seems to be fascinated by what she has read, she refuses to believe that I never did any of those things. I will remind Neville that if he is bullied he needs to see Professor Sprout about it. Draco Malfoy was sorted into Hufflepuff, I wonder how that will go with his all Slytherin family. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as was Hermione Granger who feels that is the best house. Well it is getting late and I have a letter to write to Mr. Weasley and Ginny. I will send you a letter in a few days."_

_ Love from,_

_ Harry._

_ "Dear Arthur,_

_The sorting went well I ended up in Ravenclaw and I met Ron on the train apparently he has been told by Molly to make friends with me so I can go visit this summer and be returned to the safety of my aunt and uncle's house. I will be avoiding Ron, he feels he can bully his way into being my best friend he tried that with Neville and the twins on the train, it took a bit of work but we got rid of him. He seems to feel he is entitled to be my friend just because he says he is. Well I still have a letter to write to Ginny so I will wish you a good night."_

_ Love from,_

_ Harry._

_ "Dear Ginny, _

_Don't be sad that Neville, Fred, George and I are not there. I would never let my friend be horribly lonely when I can send letters about the twins pranks, and any adventures Neville and I have. Also I was sorted into Ravenclaw and Neville was sorted into Hufflepuff he seems to be very happy there as he was told his mother was a Hufflepuff. We start our classes tomorrow so I am not going to stay up too late and will write you when I have more to tell you. I meet a girl on the train she has read too many hero Harry Potter books and refuses to believe they are absolute hogwash. Ron was his usual git self he was trying to force his way into being my best friend when you and Neville hold that spot. We had a difficult time getting rid of both him and the Hermione girl I mentioned above, but we finally managed to do so and continued our journey playing Exploding Snap, which Neville beat us all at. Anyhow it is late and I am very tired so I wish you good night."_

_ Love from,_

_ Harry._

After finishing his letters and sending them off with Hedwig, Harry curled up in his four poster bed and went to sleep. He did not remember any dreams he had that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I hope you enjoy the next chapter. The basic cleaning charm mentioned in this chapter will be the precurser to Scorgify, and will not clean up everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just play in J.K. Rowling's world. Mychael Andrews, Chastity McNeil and Angela Kimble belong to me as does Rosalind McNally, if you wish to use them shoot me a message.**

**Ch. 6**

Harry woke up early but feeling very refreshed he headed down to breakfast, he nodded to Professor Flitwick as he sat down to eat his breakfast as he wanted to have plenty of time to eat and still arrive early to his first class. While he was eating he noticed the other students slowly making their way in the great hall. He chatted with Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil learning about his new class mates, he learned that Padma had a twin sister name Pavarti who was sorted into Gryffindor. When there were about fifteen minutes before his classes were to start, he looked around for Professor Flitwick to get his timetable. He saw him a few students down and heading his way so he waited, a couple of minutes later Professor Flitwick arrived and handed him his timetable.

**Timetable for Harry James Potter:**

_Monday, Wednesday, Friday_

_8:00 am -Breakfast_

_9:00 am -Potions- Professor McNeil- w/ Gryffindor House_

_11:00 am -Transfiguration- Professor Andrews- w/ Slytherin House_

_1:00 pm -Lunch_

_2:00 pm -Defensive Magic- Professor Lupin- w/ Hufflepuff House_

_4:00 pm -Charms- Professor Flitwick- w/ Gryffindor House_

_6:00 pm -Dinner_

_7:00 pm- Study/Homework time_

___10:00 pm- Curfew  
_

_12:00 am- Astronomy- Professor Sinistra- w/ Gryffindor House_

_Tuesday, Thursday_

_8:00 am -Breakfast_

_9:00 am -Muggle Studies- Professor Kimble- w/ Slytherin House_

_11:00 am -Wizarding Customs -Professor Dumbledore- w/ Hufflepuff House_

_1:00 pm -Lunch_

_2:00 pm -Herbology- Professor Sprout- w/ Hufflepuff House_

_4:00 pm -Care of Magical Creatures- Professor Weasley- w/ Slytherin House_

_5:00 pm -History of Magic- Professor Snape- w/ Gryffindor House_

_6:00 pm -Dinner_

_7:00 pm- Study/Homework time_

_10:00 pm- Curfew_

After reading over his schedule Harry headed down to the dungeon for his first potions class. He smiled at his professor as he arrived ten minutes early for class and took a seat, he spent a minute or two pulling out his text and quill, ink an parchment for notes, before placing his cauldron in front of him then he started reviewing the text. His careful preparation impressed Professor McNeil. A minute or two later a shy voice asked.

"Do you mind if we are lab partners?" Asked the girl, her tie marking her as a Gryffindor.

"Not at all, I am Harry by the way." Replied Harry with a smile.

"I am Rosalind McNally but please call me Rose." She replied and sat down and followed his lead by getting ready for class to start.

Harry did not see Hermione glaring at him and Rose as they spent the last few minutes before class started getting to know each other.

Professor McNeil looked on with a happy smile as the display just proved that different houses could get along if they tried.

"Good morning class I am Professor McNeil and I am your potions professor, in my class there will be no fooling around, and you will read about the potion you are going to brew before you brew it I will not risk anyone being harmed in my class room. If I catch you trying to sabotage another class mates potion I will deduct house points and you will be serving detention with me every Saturday for a month. Any further offenses after the first with be dealt with harshly. Potions can be dangerous if brewed incorrectly so make sure you are using your dragonhide gloves and that you are carefully following the directions in your text. Make sure you know who the person sitting next to you is as they will be your partner for the entire year." As Professor McNeil was finishing her speech the door to the class room burst open to reveal Ron Weasley who was puffing having run to make it to class before he was too late, Ron having gotten up late, so being late to breakfast had decided to finish his breakfast before heading to class.

"Oi you, that is my seat next to my best friend." Growled Ron shoving Rose out of the seat next to Harry.

Harry shot a glare at Ron before reaching down and offering a hand to Rose making sure his new friend was ok before turning to glare at Ron.

"She was here first, I would not work with you if she wasn't and we have never been friends nor would I be friends with someone who bullies other people and cannot even arrive on time to class."

"Mr. Weasley, 50 points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight, not only were you late for class but you chose to disrupt the class more by shoving another student out of their chair. Now take a seat that does not belong to another student and pay attention as I will only give the instructions on what to do once." Growled Professor McNeil. "Also 20 points to Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter, for chivalry and defending a fellow student."

Harry earning Ravenclaw points earned him a few smiles from his fellow Ravenclaws and Ron many glares for his treatment of another student. To say that Gryffindor house was pissed off at him was an understatement, not only had he lost them 50 points but that he could treat another Gryffindor that way. Ron noisily took a seat next to Hermione much to her displeasure.

"Now class I want you to turn to the first potion in your text and carefully read the instructions on how to prepare the potion, the ingredients, reactions, and once I am sure you are ready then you may begin your potion. If you have any questions or concerns please ask me. When you are done reading and are ready to start your potion raise your hand and I will come check before you start brewing. You may begin."

Noise of books being opened and pages being turned was soon drowned out by grumbles about reading bloody books from Ron. Harry started reading with the rest of his classmates pausing now and then to note something down about the potion they were soon going to brew. About fifteen minutes later Harry and Rose who had finished with in a couple minutes of each other had everything out and were ready to start their potion so they raised their hand. Hermione's hand soon followed though Ron was still reading and grumbling. Professor McNeil soon came over to Harry's table and saw they had everything prepared correctly so gave permission for them to start on their potion. She then walked over to Hermione to see that while she was ready Ron was no where close.

"I am sorry Ms. Granger but as your lab partner is not yet ready I cannot let you start brewing until he is finished reading." Said Professor McNeil apologetically.

"That is ok Professor she can do the potion with out me. I do not need her know-it-all help on the potion and besides if I didn't have to take potions I wouldn't after all being best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived I will be able to get any job I want even if I am not qualified. The fame I get for being his best friend will get me by." Said Ron smugly.

"Actually Mr. Weasley you must pass potions to get into second year, and no amount of fame will get you a job you cannot do, especially with the new minister in office." Disagreed Professor McNeil. "You have fifteen more minutes to finish reading class then you will have to start brewing your potions or they will not be done before the end of class. If they are not finished you will have to come back after dinner and do them."

Fifteen minutes later Ron was just finishing his reading, Hermione was waiting for him to do so impatiently, they were the last group to get started on their potion. Hermione was watching the potion carefully though she was exasperated with Ron who was doing almost nothing to help her with the potion mumbling something that sounded like as the best friend of Harry Potter he should not have to work on some silly potion when she could do it. Hermione kept shooting glares at Harry and Rose as she felt she should be his partner as he seemed smarter then Ron and she was sure she was smarter then Rose.

The rest of the class went by uneventfully, Harry and Rose were the first ones done with their potion, shortly followed by Terry Boot and Padma Patil, then by Michael Corner and Pavarti Patil, with the rest of the class soon following after. Finally just before the bell rang Hermione turned in a completed potion. Just before the class left they were assigned homework, in the form of a full page essay on the potion they brewed that day due at the beginning of their next class.

"Professor I do not believe it is fair that we have the same partner in potions for the entire year, what if we do not get along with our partner?" Hermione demanded.

"Life is not fair Ms. Granger and you had better start getting along with your partner as he will be your partner the entire year." Responded Professor McNeil, which caused Hermione to glare at her and head off to her next class. "Mr. Weasley, I will be reporting your behavior in class to the headmistress and your head of house. I suggest better behavior from you in the future."

"My mum says if that dirty werewolf tries anything she will have him sacked." Said Ron smugly before leaving the class room.

Harry made his way to transfiguration, excited to see what was in store for them. Upon entering the classroom Harry did not see Professor Andrews but he saw sitting on a perch on the desk a regal looking falcon, upon looking closer he realized that the bird's eyes showed a lot more intelligence then that of a normal animal.

"Professor?" He asked, only to receive a nod from the bird. He then took his seat and got ready for his next class, he started rereading the first chapter of his text book while waiting for the class to start.

Soon the rest of the class made their way in glancing around and not seeing the professor the Ravenclaws started preparing for class, some of the Slytherin's doing the same however Miliscent, Crabb, Goyle and Pansy were belittling other students and even went as far as to injure Mandy Brocklehurst before realizing that Professor Andrew's was standing in front of the class and he was livid.

"40 points from Slytherin and detention for all four of you with me tonight for hurting another student. Mr. Goldstein please take Ms. Brocklehurst to the infirmary I am sure one of your class mates will give you the notes and assignment for the class. And 10 points to Ravenclaw for Mr. Potter recognizing an animagus when he saw one." Said Professor Andrews in his deep baritone voice. "I will not tolerate messing around in my classroom transfiguration can be dangerous you get one warning then you will be removed from my class for the year forcing you to take first year all over again. No exceptions. Now infront of all of you is a match and today we will be trying to turn matches into needles, however before we begin I want everyone to read chapter one in their text it is an introduction to basic transfiguration and should be read before attempting any sort of magic. When you have read the chapter start trying to turn your match into a needle.

The rest of the lesson went with out any problems as even the Slytherins knew how serious Professor Andrews was, as having to repeat a year of school was humiliating. By the end of the lesson Harry, Padma, Zabini and Greengrass were the only ones to have completely changed their match into a needle. For homework they were assigned a one page essay on what they had learned both in the reading and in changing or attempting to change their match into a needle due at the start of their next lesson.

After lunch they had Defensive Magic with Hufflepuff, Harry getting there a few minutes early got his supplies ready and started reading the first chapter again for review glanced up and was glad to see Neville pulling out the chair next to him, so he got to sit with Neville and managed to ask him about his first day of classes so far to which he was told the basics but agreed to meet after dinner with Neville to do homework and fully catch up on each others day, they started off by reading about the first creature in their text, a creature called a Hinky Punk, then Professor Lupin started to lecture on where Hinky Punks could be found and how to counter act them. It was a fascinating class and Harry made sure to take good notes so when they had an exam he would be well prepared. They were assigned a one page essay on Hinky Punks, where to find them and what to do if you encounter one to be turned in at the start of their next lesson.

Harry entered his charms classroom and sat down, pulling out his books and supplies for the class, since he was a few minutes early he again started reviewing his text, after nearly all the class has arrive Professor Flitwick started taking roll, he was halfway through roll when the door to the class room burst open to admit Ron, who earned himself a glare from his fellow classmates.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being late to my class Mr. Weasley and I advise you to be punctual in the future or you will find the classroom locked to you, if you do not pass Charms you will not be able to advance to second year. Now class you may have heard in the past that we start out with a specific Charm, however that is no longer the case, today we will be reading about a basic cleaning charm. The incantation for the charm is Elementum Tersus, however before we try to perform this charm we will be reading chapter one in our text. You may begin." Said Flitwick.

After nearly 15 minutes a loud explosion was heard around the classroom, Ron and Hermione had singed eyebrows, Ron having tried to perform the charm with out reading the text and caused the dirty substance on the rag they were going to clean to explode. Hermione was livid, as she was again unable to become Harry's partner in a class as the seat next to Harry was occupied by Anthony Goldstein.

"Another 10 points from Gryffindor for not following directions Mr. Weasley, I specifically said to read the text before trying to perform the charm."

"Well I do not need to read the text being the best friend of Harry Potter I will be able to perform any kind of magic I want, it is my right." Replied Ron with a sneer.

"If you do not straiten out your act and learn to follow directions Mr. Weasley you will find yourself failing first year and having to repeat it." Warned Professor Flitwick who's words fell on deaf ears.

"You better be nice to me you smelly little goblin or my mother will complain to the board of governors and have you sacked." Growled Ron.

"Detention with me tomorrow night as you already have detention with Professor McNeil tonight, Mr. Weasley, and 10 more points from Gryffindor. You will learn to respect everyone in this classroom. And I will be speaking to the headmistress and your head of house." Responded Flitwick calmly before guiding the class back to work.

The rest of Charms passed uneventfully and by the end of class the Ravenclaw's, Pavarti and Hermione had fully performed the basic cleaning charm. Though most of the rest of the class had done pretty well. They were given a one page essay about basic cleaning charms, how to perform them, the proper wand movement and what kind of substances the basic cleaning charm would work on to be turned in start of their next lesson.

After dinner Harry met Neville in the library where they exchanged stories about their day and then got to work on their assignments finishing them before curfew, Harry wished Neville a good night and reminded him to write about his day to his Gran and Ginny. Just before going to bed Harry wrote a letter to Sirius and Ginny about his day, how Ron was acting and about the new friends he was making. Harry soon drifted off to sleep peacefully excited for his next day of classes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and hope you enjoy the next chapter. Someone thought it would be an awesome idea if Rose had an older brother, she does but he will not come in this chapter.**

**Ch. 7**

Harry woke up earlier then normal the next morning as he wanted to enjoy a longer shower with out disturbing his dorm mates and with out having to worry about there being no hot water. After his shower he headed down to breakfast, he made sure to eat a big meal as he remembered Sirius and Remus saying that a young wizard needed plenty of food to power their magical reserves. Harry was really looking forward to his Muggle Studies class as he knew some about muggles but did not know a whole lot. He was also excited about Herbology as he would have that class with Neville. He greeted his classmates as they came in for breakfast and about 15 minutes before class was to start he headed out to find his class. Upon reaching his class about five minutes later he took out his book and began to reread the first chapter of the book, occasionally jotting down something the book mentioned that he wanted to know more about. So involved in what he was doing he nearly failed to notice the professor watching him closely with a fond smile.

A few minutes later a female voice spoke from his right.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I am Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin." She introduced herself.

"Feel free to sit there if you like Daphne. I am Harry it is nice to meet you." Responded Harry politely before going back to reading his book, noticing that Daphne sat down in the seat next to his.

A minute or two later Professor Kimble gathered the attention of the class.

"I noticed that many of you came into class and decided to meet each other, and while I believe that we should all get along I want to commend Mr. Potter for coming into class and starting to read the first chapter in his book, as it is the most likely chapter I would be assigning you to work on. Memorize the person sitting next to you as they will be your partner for the rest of the year when you are assigned group work or projects in this class. Now does anyone have any questions before we begin?" Asked Professor Kimble, when no on raised their hand she assigned their task in class. "I want you to read chapters 1 and 2 in your book and write down any questions you might have about anything you have read in those chapters, we will go over them next class. For homework you will have a 2 page essay on what you have read which will be due next lesson as well as your list of questions and observations about the reading material, you may begin. The list is also part of your homework so do not think just because you know about muggles that it is not required."

Harry finished his reading and began working on his essay in class as he had gotten a head start on his class mates by simply trying to be prepared. By the time class had ended his assignment was already finished and he had added about four things to his list of questions and observations. He found the material fascinating to read about and couldn't wait to learn more. As there were no disruptions the class overall was great.

Harry was actually dreading his next class as Professor Dumbledore was teaching it. Harry already knew all about wizarding customs having grown up in a wizarding family but he knew he was required to take the class and it should be interesting to see how Dumbledore would teach wizarding customs. Harry managed to arrive in class about seven minutes early so he started to reread the first chapter in his text so he could be prepared he also had out his parchment in case he had any questions about what he was reading.

Harry was glad that the ministry and the board of governors had to approve the texts for all classes now as it stopped professors from assigning books that only had stuff they wanted printed in them and leaving out many things. Harry felt eyes on him as he continued to read his text, he subtely looked around to see it was Professor Dumbledore watching him closely. Not wanting to draw attention to himself he continued his reading until he heard the scrape of the chair next to him and saw Neville sit down a minute or two later and also begin to read the first chapter in his text. Harry noted that Draco Malfoy seemed to be trying to keep his head down and not bring attention to himself either after being sorted into Hufflepuff.

A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore gained the classes attention.

"Good Morning class we are here to learn about Wizarding Customs, there will be no name calling, no fighting and no house rivalry in my class room. For your lesson today you will read chapters 1 and 2 and write down any questions and observations you may have we will address them next class. For homework you will be required to write a 2 page paper on what you have learned from the reading due next lesson along with your list of questions and observations, now the list is also part of your homework so do not think that just because you know wizarding customs that you are exempt from that part of the assignment." Said Professor Dumbldore who was looking at Harry, Neville and Draco.

Harry concentrated on reading his chapters and working on his list, making sure not to make eye contact with Professor Dumbledore when possible. Upon finishing reading he set about working on his essay. Harry just finished his essay before class ended, however he should have known things were going too well when he was addressed to stay after the lesson so Professor Dumbledore could speak with him. Harry knowing he had no choice but to hear what Dumbledore had to say waited after class.

"My dear boy, I was very glad to see you arrived safely to Hogwarts but I was very disappointed that you were not in Gryffindor, your parents would be disappointed as well as they were both in Gryffindor and were head boy and girl in their time. You can request to be resorted and if you tell Minerva that I asked you to she will be more then happy to let you resort. I feel that Gryffindor is the best place for you, after all Ravenclaw has had the second largest amount of dark arts users come out of it. And no witch or wizard that went bad was in Gryffindor." Cajoled Dumbledore who was trying to regain some semblance of control of Harry again.

"Actually that is not true Peter Pettigrew was a traitor and went bad and he was a Gryffindor, also I do not wish to leave Ravenclaw no matter what you think of it and will be writing to Sirius to let him know that you tried to get me to resort. I know my parents would be proud of me no matter what house I was sorted into and you of all people do not have the right to tell me whether my parents would be disappointed in my house appointment or not. And I could careless if you are disappointed or not. I was told if you singled me out for anything to remind you that you are on a very short leash Professor. Madame Bones will also be interested to know that Headmistress McGonagall still takes orders from you. Good Day Professor." Growled Harry before walking out of the classroom and heading for lunch.

After lunch Harry hurried down to green house one with Neville to get good seats for Neville's favorite class, both boys got their supplies ready for class before starting to reread the first chapter in their text, Harry smiled as occasionally Neville would let out an excited squeak and write something he didn't know down on his parchment. Professor Sprout watched both boys with a hint of amusement. When Neville would discover something he didn't know he would lean over and ask Harry if he knew and they would soon be in discussion about it. A few minutes later Draco sat down across from Harry and Neville and was soon included in their conversation when it was shown he would not make fun.

"Good Afternoon class. Welcome to Herbology, some of the plants in this class are dangerous so do not fool around in my class room or you will be asked to leave and not return, please take out your text and read chapter one, next class we will be learning all about Devil's Snare, which chapter one goes into detail about. There will be a two page essay due next lesson about Devil's Snare, how to identify it and how to stop it. You may begin." Said Professor Sprout with a smile.

Harry and Neville finished their reading first and Draco was done soon after. All three boys began work on their essay occasionally discussing quietly something they noticed that the other two did not from the reading. Their discussion caused Professor Sprout to smile as they were being quiet, doing their assignment and not disturbing the class. Over all Harry found the class fascinating and he liked the fact that he also made a new friend in Draco.

After Herbology and saying goodbye to Neville and Draco, Harry headed down to care of magical creatures with Professor Weasley. Harry was really looking forward to this lesson as he heard that Charlie Weasley knew a lot about magical creatures especially dragons and Harry wanted to learn all he could. After all Harry had not decided what he wanted to do once he was out of Hogwarts so he wanted to learn everything he could so he would have a number of choices.

Soon Professor Weasley started the lesson by having them read chapter 1 in their text before showing the class a baby Acromantula he had in a tank, Professor Weasley told them he had gotten special permission to acquire an Acromantula for them to learn about. He explained what kind of permission was required to even have one. He also explained that if anyone was caught messing around with the Acromantula who wasn't supposed to they would not be welcome to return to his classes. At the end of the lesson he assigned a two page essay due next lesson about what they had learned both from his lecture and their reading.

Harry was dreading his last lesson of the day as it was with Professor Snape. He just hoped Professor Snape would leave him alone as he sat down in his first History of Magic lesson, he readied everything he would need for class, then he began to reread the first chapter of his text. A few minutes later the chair next to him moved and he saw that Rose had again chosen to work with him in a class. He smiled a greeting and went back to rereading his text. A few minutes later Professor Snape got their attention so he could begin class.

"History of Magic is a very important part of our world and as such you need to pay attention in this class as you will be required to take exams and prove your knowledge about History." Professor Snape started to explain before his eyes fell on Harry who he gave a very sour look. "Ah Harry Potter our new celebrity. Tell me Harry what started the Goblin rebellion of 1673?"

"Professor the Goblin rebellion of 1673 was started when Magdelinda the Crazy killed a family of Goblins who she felt had cheated her." Responded Harry politely figuring Professor Snape had seen him reading so wanted to test him.

Snape looked sour as Harry answered correctly so he would be unable to punish him for answering incorrectly. Figuring he could stump Harry he tried again.

"Tell me Potter what event in History caused house elves to begin serving wizarding families." Snarled Professor Snape with another sour look at Harry.

"Well professor if I remember my history right that would be when the leader of the elves who would soon be called house elves, Daffy, learned that elf magic was failing and the only way to ensure they did not loose their magic and their lives was to bind themselves to wizards." Responded Harry again politely though he was miffed that Professor Snape was picking on him.

"That is totally stupid. Why should being bound to a wizarding family and being forced to be a slave ensure the poor house elves didn't loose their magic or their lives?" Demanded Hermione who failed to understand that it was the only way for the elves to survive.

"5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting class Ms. Granger. If you have a question raise your hand and ask it. If you had read and comprehended your History of Magic book you would know that something happened to cause the elves to start loosing magic, if they lost their magic they would die." Snarled Snape who did not like the fact that not only did Hermione interrupt his class but Harry had answered correctly again. Snape had to try one more time to hopefully trip Harry up so he could punish him for failing to answer a Professors questions correctly. Before he could shoot the next question off at Harry he was again interrupted this time by Ron.

"That is totally uncalled for Professor Snape, Granger simply asked a question and it is your job to answer our questions no matter how inane and stupid they are." Said Ron haughtily.

"10 points from Gryffindor for interrupting class and talking back to a Professor Weasley." Growled Snape before shooting his last question at Harry, failing to realize that if Harry wanted to he could get him into trouble for picking on him.

"Tell me Potter who first discovered that the phases of the moon and stars have a large effect on what happens in the world." Demanded Snape knowing that his question was not in the first chapter of the book.

"Professor the answer to that is Adreas he was a Centar philosopher who studied the phases of the moon and stars." Responded Harry again annoyed about being singled out and especially with a question that wasn't in the required reading for the first day of class. "Professor you know as well as I do that we do not cover Centars until after the Christmas holidays so on the first day of class I should not be expected to know that. I do not feel it is right that you single me out to answer your questions and I do not have to take your treatment of me. However I was asked to remind you not to pick on me as you are currently on probation from Azkaban and in order to keep from returning there you must keep your job. I do not mind answering a question now and then but I will not be singled out because of your prejudice and hatred. I will choose what questions I wish to answer in the future by the appropriate method, raising my hand."

Professor Snape made eye contact with Harry and tried to read his mind. Harry was prepared for that and averted his eyes, making a note to let Sirius know about the severe breach in conduct by Snape and the attempted illegal intrusion into his mind. Snape assigned them reading chapters 1 and 2 in their text, for homework they were assigned a four page essay on what they learned from the reading.

"Four page essay you cant be serious Professor, no one else has assigned four pages. Besides as I am best friends with Harry Potter I should not be expected to write a four page essay at all. You need to change the assignment." Screamed Ron outraged that they would have so much work to do and it would take out of his time bragging about being best friends with Harry Potter, and how good he Ron is at Quidditch.

"20 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night with me Weasley for disrupting class and thinking you are entitled to anything you want because your best friend is the boy-who-lived and has a big head." Snarled Snape still pissed that Harry had showed him up in class. "Class dismissed."

Harry could still hear Ron ranting and raving about the four page assignment and how he was best friend with Harry and should not have to serve detention or do much work at all. Harry made his way down to dinner, which he enjoyed with his class mates, after dinner he sought out Professors Lupin and Flitwick to let them know about the actions of Dumbledore and Snape. He informed them that he would be writing to Sirius about it as well but he wanted them prepared.

Harry made his way up to the library to finish homework with Neville and Draco before writing a letter about his day to Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Sirius making sure to include the incidents with Dumbledore and Snape, that he would send with Hedwig when she returned with letters from them. Harry having finished all of his assigned work played a game of chess with Anthony Goldstein, after he played chess since he had time before bed he joined in a game of exploding snap with several other students. After the game he headed up to bed excited for yet another day of classes and hoping to have letters from Ginny, Mr. Weasley and Sirius the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update I have been rather busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Ch. 8:**

**Grimmuald Place:**

Sirius was furious after reading the latest letter from Harry about what happened in Dumbledore and Snape's classes. He immediately called Arthur into the room so that they could speak to Minister Bones immediately; Arthur called to Minister Bones' office to see how long it would be before they could have a meeting with her. While Arthur was setting up a meeting with Minister Bones, Sirius placed a floo call to Remus Lupin and Augusta Longbottom so that they could discuss what needed to be done about the situation. About an hour later Minister Bones' arrived as did Remus and Augusta.

"Thank you for coming I received a letter from Harry telling about his first couple of days of classes that alarmed me greatly and I felt that you should be informed of what has happened. Harry's first day of classes went well it is his second day that became a problem I will read his letter to you." Growled Sirius, remembering Harry's letter.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_ "I promised I would tell you about my classes and how things are going so here goes in most of my classes everything goes just fine, I am doing all my homework the day it is assigned so that I can relax and have fun afterwards. However my classes with Professors Dumbledore and Snape did not go very well. _

_ I will start first with Professor Dumbledore's class it was a pretty uneventful class, especially as I refrained from making eye contact with him, until he demanded I stay after class to speak to him, luckily it didn't make me late for any other class. Once he had me alone he told me he was disappointed that I was sorted into Ravenclaw as it was the house to turn out the second most amount of dark witches and wizards, and I should be in Gryffindor as no dark witch or wizard has come out of Gryffindor, and that my parents would be disappointed in me as well and that he felt it would be best for me to request that Headmistress McGonagall let me be resorted into Gryffindor. And that all I had to do was let her know it was a request from Professor Dumbledore and she would agree to it. I informed him I had no wish to change houses, that I would be passing on what he said to you and that he is on probation and should not be harassing me, I reminded him about Peter Pettigrew being a dark wizard and that he was in Gryffindor, I just wanted to make sure you were kept informed about what is going on, the rest of the day went well until History of Magic._

_ When I arrived in my History of Magic class I did what I do for all my classes I ready my text, parchment and quill, then I begin to reread the first chapter of my text book to make sure everything is fresh in my mind. Once everyone had arrived in class Professor Snape started going over what was required for passing the class until his eyes fell on me then he called me their new celebrity and shot a question at me, I was ok with that at first as I figured he had seen me reading and wanted to test what I had read. However after I answered his first question he shot another one at me and when I answered that one correctly he looked very angry, he was interrupted when Hermione Granger started spewing her opinion on house elf slavery, then Ron Weasley piped up and made Professor Snape even more mad by telling him it was his job to answer questions and not insult students. After he docked 15 points from the two of them he shot another question at me, after I again answered his question correctly he was even more angry, his question was one about Centaurs and you know that we do not cover those until after the Christmas Holidays, I told him that he is on probation from Azkaban and that while I do not mind answering questions I do not feel that he should be targeting me and that if I choose to answer a question I would raise my hand as that is the appropriate way to answer a question in class, he tried to use Legilimency on me once I realized what he was doing I averted my eyes, he then assigned a 4 page essay for his class (more than any other Professor required) to be turned in our next lesson. At this point Ron Weasley again spoke up and demanded to know why we were assigned a 4 page essay and said that as my "best friend" he should not be required to do any essays. Again Professor Snape docked points and gave Ron Weasley detention but this time he responded with a snarl about how being friends with the boy-who-lived and has a big head did not entitle him to anything._

_ If you need more proof on what happened in class I am sure you can ask any of the Ravenclaw's or Gryffindors in Professor Snape's class what happened and they can tell you or I can submit a memory of the class for the Minister if required."_

_ Love from,_

_ Harry._

"Something needs to be done about Snape and Dumbledore as they both have both over stepped their bounds, especially with the attempted intrusion into Harry's mind by Snape that is illegal and as one of Harry's guardians I ask that something be done about it." Snarled Sirius even more pissed off after rereading Harry's letter.

"I agree with Sirius, Snape attempting to intrude on Harry's mind is a serious breach of conduct for a Professor, I also feel Minerva McGonagall should be allowed to defend herself against what Dumbledore claimed about her resorting Harry at his request. Maybe we should put Dumbledore under a binding oath to leave Harry alone." Growled Remus, totally in agreement with what Sirius said.

"I would also like to point out that Neville wrote to me about Professor Snape's class, and although he was not in it with Harry, he had a similar experience with Professor Snape, apparently Professor Snape bluntly favored Slytherin house, docked points from Hufflepuff for no reason and verbally attacked Neville, he is also willing to submit a memory if you require it Minister." Said Augusta furious at how her grandson was treated by Professor Snape and wanting something done about it.

"It seems like Professor Snape is unable to perform his duty as History of Magic professor unbaisedly and fairly, so I will be speaking to Andromeda Tonks to take over as History of Magic professor. I will also draw up paper work to ensure Sirius and Remus have a chance to charge Snape with attempted mind rape of a minor which will send him right back to Azkaban. I will also see to it Dumbledore is required to take an oath to leave Harry alone if he wishes to be a professor at Hogwarts, and lastly I will arrange a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall and inform her of what Professor Dumbledore has done and let her know that if I find out she is still following the orders of Dumbledore she will be removed as Headmistress and someone who is not one of Dumbledore's lackey's will be given the position. She will also be informed of the new professor she will be getting for History of Magic." Agreed Minister Bones a frown marring her face, showing her displeasure at what she has been informed of.

"Thank you everyone for coming on short notice. I felt that it was important that we take care of the issues right away so that there are no further problems at arise." Said Sirius as everyone but Arthur was taking their leave.

Later that same day found Minister Bones in the Headmistress' office at Hogwarts, upon hearing what had been going on Minerva McGonagall was pissed, while she would have agreed to a resorting for Harry under the right circumstances she did not like Dumbledore trying to get his way by throwing her under the bus so to speak, she was also pissed off about how Snape was acting and that now she had to have another Ministry appointed Professor because he could not let go of his bias against Harry Potter, whom she had heard from the rest of the Professors was a polite young man dedicated to his studies and who caused no problems in their class.

After the meeting with Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Snape was removed from Hogwarts and sent back to Azkaban to stand trial for attempted mind rape of a minor. Also before the Minister left she had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Headmistress McGonagall where Dumbledore was required to make a vow that he would not harass, or otherwise bother Harry Potter and that he would not attempt to kidnap him or have anyone else do it for him or he would lose his position at Hogwarts and would be subject to legal action. Dumbledore took the vow with reluctance but hoped he could find a way to get around it or have it removed in the future when Sirius and Remus lost guardianship of Harry Potter and they could get someone other than Minister Bones' in office.

At dinner that night the students of Hogwarts were introduced to their new History of Magic professor, Andromeda Tonks. Headmistress McGonagall informed that students and staff that Professor Snape violated the terms of his probation so he was being returned to Azkaban.

Harry was asked to meet with Professor Flitwick before he retired for the evening, he was informed about the vow Dumbledore was required to make and was told he would no longer have to deal with Professor Snape harassing and belittling him. Harry went to bed relieved that night that he would now be able to have a better time in his history and wizarding customs classes. Now if only he could get Ron to leave him alone and stop interrupting classes everything would be great.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews sorry it took so long for me to update I started a new job and it has been keeping me very busy I will try to get back into updating every week or two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the characters you do not recognize from the stories. **

**Ch: 9**

Harry woke up the next morning relieved that he was going to have a mostly uneventful day. He had decided that he was going to denounce his supposed friendship with Ron and let everyone know that Ron did not deserve preferential treatment even if Ron was his best friend. With that goal in mind Harry headed down to breakfast. Only to have an owl drop the daily prophet in his eggs. Upon reading the Prophet he had a slight smile on his face at the article about Snape being returned to Azkaban with more charges for attempting to use Legilamency on a minor. Also the article mentioned how Professor Dumbledore was on probation for how he had been treating Harry Potter. Harry knew this article would cause Headmistress McGonagall some trouble as she had not put a stop to it and he felt bad because so far he had no reason to be against his Headmistress.

A few minutes after reading the article he noticed an owl flying toward him with a red envelope and wondered why someone would send him a howler. Harry knowing Sirius and Remus would have no reason to send him a howler choose to ignore it. But looked questioningly at Remus who just shrugged. Harry had ignored the howler too long and it soon burst open and the stringent tones of Molly Weasley could be heard across the great hall.

_"Harry Potter how dare you spread lies about Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape you are an ungrateful child who should have been taken away from Sirius Black and Remus Lupin a long time ago. They are obviously a bad influence on you and you need to be with people who have your best intrest at heart. You would do well to remember your friendship with Ron and stop listening to Ginny, and Neville Longbottom, they are obviously as bad for you as your supposed guardians are. Stop spreading malicious lies and learn to respect your betters." _

After the howler had finished it burst into flames and Ron looked smug while the rest of the Weasleys looked both sympathetic that Harry had recieved a howler from their mother and pissed that she would dare to send Harry Potter a very nice boy how had been being harassed and belittled by Snape and Dumbledore a howler for defending himself. Harry stood up to set the record strait about what had actually happened between Professor's Snape and Dumbledore and Harry.

"I am sorry that breakfast was disturbed by a woman who clearly does not know what has been going on here at Hogwarts, I walked into Snapes class and the first thing he did was harass and belittle me, ask anyone who was in that class and they will tell you, he also attempted to use Legilimency on me and that is against the law. He was told to leave me alone and I answered the questions he asked me correctly which only made him angrier, he was asking questions that as a first year with out extensive reading I would not have been expected to know. Professor Dumbledore told me he was disappointed that I was not a Gryffindor, and that my parents would be ashamed of me, that is not true by any means my parents would be proud no matter what house I was sorted into my guardians assured me of that they did not believe I would be a Gryffindor, they were betting on Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He also said I could ask to be resorted and to let the headmistress know it was a request from him. He is not my guardian and had no business singling me out for attention that I do not want. And lastly I am not nor will I ever be friends with Ron Weasley, he is a bully and I hate the way he treats people and that he feels he is entitled to something just because he thinks he is my friend. People have to earn what they get and he is no different. I hope everyone has a good day in classes today and I hope Ron stops interrupting our classes so we can all learn. Again I am sorry breakfast was disturbed and hope everyone enjoys the rest of their day."

Harry finished taking a drink after such a long speech which caused people to glare at Dumbledore and Ron. Ron just glared at Harry for daring to believe that they were not best friends and Dumbledore shook his head at Harry like he was disappointed in him, not that Harry cared one bit. Remus however had a proud smile on his face that made Harry happy knowing his out burst did not both Remus in the least.

"10 points to Ravenclaw for ensuring everyone knew what happened and to try to stop another student from disrupting classes. If Mr. Ron Weasley cannot behave himself in classes he will be returned home to his mother and not be allowed to return." Said Headmistress McGonagall with a small smile at Harry and a glare at Dumbledore for trying to cause problems in Hogwarts.

At the headmistresses words Ron glared but decided he had better toe the line if he didnt want to get kicked out of Hogwarts which would defeat the purpose of getting to be best friends with Harry and bringing Harry home for the summer so they could take him to his aunt and uncles house.

Dumbledore looked at Harry disappointed that he had spouted their discussion to the entire school and knew he had to toe the line until this summer when they got Harry away from the influence of Sirius and Remus. Because of the vow he could make no future plans for Harry but he could continue plans he previously had set into motion. He would bide his time, he knows someone is after the Stone but it seems Harry is not the least bit interested in what is going on and he needs Harry to be curious about it. It seems all of his plans are failing.

Harry finished his breakfast and left the great hall heading for his first class of the day Potions, which he was looking forward too. He knew he would get to be partners with his friend Rose. While walking to potions he realized just how much he missed Ginny and her laughter. For some reason he found himself not in the dungeons but at a door on the forbidden side of the third floor, he wondered how he got there as he was heading for potions class when he ended up here. He heard growling behind the door and tried to walk away but found that he was compelled to open the door. He opened the door to see a three headed dog growling at him. He quickly shut the door after taking note of the room and saw a trap door at under the dogs feet. He realized someone wanted him to be at the third floor, someone thought he would be curious instead he was scared he didnt want to be near a three headed dog.

Harry made a mental note to ask Sirius why someone would put a compulsion charm on him to go to the door and be late for class. He arrived a few minutes late to potions, he quietly entered the class room, Professor McNeil eyed him curiously wondering why one of her best students was late for class when she knew he left the great hall early so as not to be late. Harry quietly approached her desk to apologize for being late to class and explaining what happened. And assuring her he will take what ever punishment she would assign for him being late to class.

Professor McNeil was worried once she heard Harry's reason for being late to class and knowing that even though it wasnt his fault she would have to deduct house points to show she was not playing favorites. She motioned the directions on the board for the potion and sent Harry to his seat by Rose, he quietly sat down and gathered what he would need for the potion.

"10 points from Ravenclaw for being late to class Mr. Potter and although it was not your fault you were late none the less." Said Professor McNeil.

Harry nodded accepting his punishment knowing his Professor could not show favoritism. The other Ravenclaws shot him a curious look knowing he had never been late to class and made a habit of being early, they figured he would explain later so didn't say anything about the point deduction.

"That is completely unfair Professor I lost 50 points for being late and he only looses 10 I am going to report you to the headmistress besides he is the-boy-who-lived so he should not be subjected to loosing house points because you want to set an example." Whined Ron.

"Actually Mr. Weasley you lost 50 points for not only being late to class, but you disrupted it too and shoved another student. Mr. Potter came in quietly and explained his reasons for being late, he also accepted quietly any punishment I felt was justified for him being late. Now stop interrupting class or I will report your behavior to the headmistress and deduct more house points from Gryffindor." Replied Professor McNeil.

At the end of class Professor McNeil assigned another essay 2 pages long about the properties and ingredients of the potion they would be making next class, gave them their grade on their last potion and collected their assignment from last class. Ron could be heard grumbling about a 2 page essay but he was the only one.

The rest of his classes were pretty uneventful but when he arrived early for Defensive Magic he took a few minutes to explain to Professor Lupin about what had happened to make him late for Potions, Remus promised to look into it and let he and Sirius know what Remus found out. Though he had 8 pages of essays to do he had a pretty good day all together. Harry was smiling as he headed to the library to meet up with Neville and Draco. Harry was surprised to see a few other students at the table as well wtih only one seat left for him, he was pleased to note his friends from all of the houses were there. He exchanged stories with them about their day before pulling out his books to start his homework. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Granger try to join their group so she could show off but no one was willing to give up their seat to her. So she started walking around criticising their essays and telling them how they could do them better.

"Granger we did not invite you to join us nor did we ask you to help us with our homework. We know perfectly well what we are doing and we do not need you telling us how you think our essay's should be done. If you are only going to push your way in and insult our work then you can leave us alone." Growled Neville.

"Shut up you pudgy, stupid goon, you wouldn't know how to do an essay properly with out Harry's help. I cant believe he is friends with you and people like Malfoy who is a stuck up pureblood." Snarled Hermione.

"No one asked you Granger. Leave Neville alone, he is not stupid or pudgy and he is most assuredly not a goon. He has 3 of his essay's already completed and I have helped when he asked on only this last one to see what I thought of his idea on our defensive magic essay. I have never seen Malfoy treat anyone badly since the sorting so you can leave him alone too. Neville is right you are only causing problems so you can leave or I can report you to Madame Pince." Said Harry defending his friends.

After finishing their homework, Harry explained his loss of points to his friends and the other students in his house and they decided they would start walking him to class after breakfast to ensure nothing happened in the future. After their discussion they all returned to their common rooms so as not to be late for curfew. Harry was happy to see a letter from Ginny waiting for him. He thanked Hedwig and hurried to open his letter, he knew how much he missed his other best friend.

_Dear Harry,_

_"It is not the same here with out you and Neville to keep me company, everyone is gone to Hogwarts and I am stuck at home waiting to start classes for one more year. Hope your classes are going better now that Snape and Dumbledore have been taken care of. Tell me more about your classes I am so anxious to start classes next year. What house do you think I will be sorted into? Gryffindor? or Ravenclaw? or maybe one of the others. The twins told me that the brother of Rose McNally came to them wanting revenge or Ron for his treatment of Rose. Apperently her older brother is a Ravenclaw and does not like the way Ron treated his sister. So they are plotting what to do to Ron. Do me a favor and get a picture or send me a memory of wha they do to Ron. I am sorry he has been making your classes difficult. I hope he has straitened out some now. If not I hope what the twins and I guess his name is Andrew McNally have in store for him. Apparently Andrew only has his one sibling his sister and he is very protective of her. Anyhow it is time to send this letter off with Hedwig now. I miss you and Neville, Harry I know I said it wasn't the same but I wish I was at Hogwarts with the two of you so that I could be learning everything you are. Goodnight Harry, I look forward to your next letter."_

_Love from,_

_Ginny_

Harry finished reading Ginny's letter and fell asleep smiling and thinking what he would write to her about tomorrow night before sleep, he sure missed his other best friend and her laugh. He makes a note to tell her he thinks and hopes she will end up in Ravenclaw like him, he knows she is smart and reads almost as much as he does besides he wants her in his house so he can spend time with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Bonus another chapter today since you had to wait so long. Enjoy.**

**Ch: 10**

_A few weeks later. October 31, 1991_.

Classes for Harry were very interesting but the day of Halloween found Harry sad as he remembered he lost his family on that day. Halloween was never a good day for him after that. He wished Sirius and Ginny were there so he had comfort on the worst day of the year for him. Little did he know he would get his wish but probably not the way he wanted it. Before lunch on that dreary Thursday he was happy to see Sirius and Ginny waiting for him in the Great Hall to have lunch with him. Harry and Neville rushed forward to hug their best friend, after hugging Ginny, Harry through himself in his godfather's arms. Seeing Sirius and Ginny made him realize just how much he has missed them. Harry started telling them about his classes and how he and Neville were fighting for top place in their classes with a student named Hermione Granger who seemed to think that just because she read books meant she knew everything.

Harry introduced Sirius and Ginny to his housemates and after they were finished eating to his friends he would speak about in his letters. When Ginny met Rose they became instant friends and started giggling about what Andrew and the twins had done to Ron for his treatment of Rose.

_*Flashback*_

_A flash of smoke appeared in the great hall were Ron was sitting previously, in his place was a baboon with bad table manners leaving no doubt who the baboon was. A sign appeared over Ron's head flashing blue and bronze, red and gold, that said I will not act like a baboon's backside to other people, when I have learned my lesson and can start treating other people better I will be changed back. If I bully someone again I will remember this day and hope they do not have an older brother intent on revenge. _

_The great hall was roaring with laughter at this though headmistress McGonagal looked on with disapproval there was nothing she could do as she was unable to prove who had pulled this prank. And while she had some idea she could not punish a student with out proof. _

_*End Flashback.*_

After that day Ron was careful who he mistreated lest they have a protective older brother, and while it did not stop his behavior all together it made him think carefully who he picked on. His favorite target was Neville though it didn't happen often once Neville fought back at Harry's urging. He soon found other targets such as Granger, and Draco, though his bothering Draco soon stopped as well once Draco fought back at Neville's and Harry's urging.

After lunch Harry headed to his afternoon classes looking forward to dinner as he was told Sirius and Ginny would be there for dinner as well and that so the Ginny and Sirius could be included more they would be able to sit where ever they wanted for dinner as a special treat. Harry was really excited about his as he could sit with Draco, Ginny, Neville, Rose, Daphne, Sirius, Remus and any other of his friends that wanted to sit together.

At dinner Harry was worried as he didn't see Ginny anywhere, he asked Sirius where Ginny was and he was told that Ron had beat her up pretty badly for "stealing his best friend" and that Ginny was in the hospital wing. Harry and Neville upset to hear what Ron had done to Ginny were determined to finish up their food quickly so they could go visit her before going to the library to start on their homework, Draco realizing his friends were upset and worried also hurried through his meal so he could get to know Ginny who seemed to be a very nice person and was good friends with his two friends. Draco wondered if she would be willing to be his friend too. Draco had few friends since he wa sorted into Hufflepuff, some of the Hufflepuffs were willing to befriend him but his two best friends were Neville and Harry. Anyone who meant that much to them had to be a good friend and someone he would like to know.

Just before Harry, Draco, and Neville were done eating a young man who was unknown to the school burst into the Great Hall and said, "Troll, Troll in the school thought you out to know." Before passing out in the middle of the Great Hall.

Headmistress McGonagal instructed the Prefects and Heads of houses to take all students to the dungeons where they should be safe from the troll. While the students were heading for the dungeons, Draco, Harry and Neville felt compelled to head in a different direction and though they tried to fight it they found themselves heading for the hospital wing, as they approached the hospital wing they heard a scream from Ginny, all three boys looked at each other before bursting into the Hospital wing to see the troll trying to get to Ginny who was huddled in a corner not having a way to defend herself as she had no wand. Harry not thinking twice ran and jumped on the trolls back trying to distract it from Ginny so she could get away. Neville and Draco shared a look before throwing things at the troll trying to also get it away from Ginny. After the boys got the trolls attention Ginny locked herself in the bathroom in the hospital wing hoping the boys would be ok but knowing with out a wand she was not much help to them.

When the headmistress and the professors arrived they found the troll knocked out and three puffing 1st years and a crying 10 year old Ginny clinging to Harry, Neville and Draco. When they demanded the story of how the boys got to the hospital wing and why they did not run for a teacher, all three boys shocked them by telling them about the compulsion charm on them that brought them here. They explained that unless the troll was lead here it was unlikely that the troll would have found it's way to the only student not in the dungeons. Mr. Weasley was summoned and the story explained to him. Needless to say Mr. Weasley was furious that his precious baby girl was targeted and demanded a full investigation into the situation and informed the headmistress that he would be reporting the attack to the ministry as someone at Hogwarts was putting students in danger.

Arthur thanked Harry, Neville and Draco for saving his baby girl and let them know if they ever needed his help all they had to do was ask.

At his words Draco spoke up quietly. "Well do you know a place I can stay over the Christmas, Easter and Summer holidays. Because I was sorted into Hufflepuff my father has disowned me and forbidden me to return home."

Seeing the sad look on the boy's face Remus, Sirius and Arthur all agreed to let Draco come live with them, they would apply for guardianship of Draco as well so he had a family.

"You can spend your holiday's with us. Since your father has disowned you if you like Arthur, Remus and I will apply for guardianship of you. You will have a home with us." Sirius assured him with a smile.

At Sirius' words Draco smiled, the first real smile his friends had seen on his face since the day of the sorting. Harry was excited he would have yet another friend living in his home that he could see every day.

"Well now that is settled Draco, Harry, and Neville I award each of you 20 points for you houses for saving another person, and for shear dumb luck as most first year students could not take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Rest assured we will get to the bottom of this mystery and we will find out who is casting compulsion charms on you Harry, am I to understand this is not the first time you have had such a spell cast on you?" Asked Headmistress McGonagal.

"Yes Headmistress the 3rd day of classes I was headed for potions in the dungeons and somehow found myself compelled to be in the forbidden corridor and unable to leave till I opened the door. I have not gone back that bloody dog is frightening." Replied Harry.

The Headmistress and most of the professor's shared a worried look wondering who was trying to get Harry interested in what was under the trapdoor and proud that Harry seemed to not be the least bit curious. They knew they had to keep a sharper watch on who might want Harry interested in the Sorcerer's Stone. Remus and Sirius were very worried upon hearing that again Harry had a compulsion charm placed upon him and the both vowed who ever was putting Harry's life in danger would pay.

"Sirius can you tell Gran that I am ok, I do not want her to worry especially after what happened to my parents, I wish that my parents had survived to see what changes have been made they would be proud of how the world turned out. But they managed to take out several of Voldemorts most fanatical supporters like Bellatrix, and the Lestrange Brothers, as well as the son of Bartemius Crouch Sr., they died doing what needed to be done." Requested Neville.

"Of course Neville we would not want her to worry needlessly. Also I hear you are doing very well in your classes and I will pass that along to her as well. She was a little disappointed when she heard you were sorted into Hufflepuff but then decided if that is where you are happy then she is happy for you." Replied Sirius.

Headmistress McGonagal sent the students back to their common rooms as it was coming close to time for curfew, and apologizing that they would not be able to do their homework together as was their usual habit. All three boys headed to their common rooms after another hug from Ginny, a good night from the adults. Sirius, Arthur and Ginny left after Harry and the others headed off to bed.

When Sirius and Arthur got back to Grimmulad Place they requested a meeting with Augusta and Minsiter Bones. A few minutes later Augusta and Minister Bones are in the living room in Grimmuald Place with looks of horror on their face as they heard what has been happening at Hogwarts, everyone swearing to investigate who is casting compulsion charms on Harry and now Draco and Neville.

"I think we need to find out what that dog is guarding as well so we can have it removed from Hogwarts. It worries me that an animal like that is in a school with children." Worried Augusta, a frown marring her features because of the danger her grandson seems to be in.

"Sirius ask Remus what is being guarded and who requested it to be guarded at the school but do it discreetly, when we know what it is we can decide how to proceede from there. I just hope Harry, Draco and Neville are kept out of danger until we can remove the danger. Oh Sirius I have been meaning to ask you since Mrs. Malfoy is your cousin if you would be willing to take in Draco as he has been disowned?" Requested Amelia with a frown at how people could treat their children the way Draco has been treated.

"Yes I was going to let you know we told him to night when he asked if we could find him someplace to stay over the holiday's that we would apply for guardianship." Sirius was quick to assure her.

"Good now that everything has been discussed and settled it is time for all of us to get some sleep. Sirius let me know when you get a response from Remus." Said Minister Bones before taking the floo home.

The disaster of the troll attacking a 10 year old girl at Hogwarts and the news of an unknown wizard being the one to alert the headmistress and professors some how made its way to the Daily Prophet, who promptly printed the story causing howlers and letters of outrage to be sent to the headmistress of Hogwarts. Also included in the story was how said 10 year old girl was in the hospital wing in the first place. She was beaten up by her brother who was jealous of her friendship with Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were to be given an award for special services to the school by stopping the troll from killing Ginny or any other student in the school. And another howler to be sent to Harry Potter from Molly Weasley which woke him and his housemates from their sleep as it arrived about 1 in the morning.

_"Harry Potter how dare you cause more problems for Hogwarts by still being friends with Draco and Neville, and how dare you put Ginny's safety before Ron's, and how dare he not bring Ron along for the fight so Ron could get an award for special services to the school. Ron would never attack Ginny and I demand you get ahold of the Prophet and make them change their report that Ron attacked Ginny. You are a very ungreatful boy who does not appreciate what people are trying to do for you. Dumbledore, Ron and I are just trying to look out for your safety and all you do is cause us more trouble, stop being a coward about that dog and go investigate what he is guarding and this time take Ron with you." _

"So Mrs. Weasley knows what is going on so I suspect it has something to do with Dumbledore as well." Said Harry who had written down the words of the howler so he could pass them on to Sirius for further investigation as he knew they would be investigating the incident.

Harry apologized to his class mates for the howler waking them up. They did not blame him they blamed Mrs. Weasley for the howler while they were sleeping. Flitwick was alerted when the howler arrived early in the morning and had quickly made his way to the tower just in time to hear the howler, he also took down the information so he could pass it on the the headmistress and Remus Lupin who was one of Harry's guardians. He also made a mental not to be sure to mention that the Stone was now putting students in danger and needed to be removed to a safer place so that who ever was casting the compulsion charm would not keep going after Harry.

Flitwick soon returned to bed but not before sending a note to the headmistress that he needed to speak to her first thing in the morning along with Remus Lupin. Little did he know that it was too late that things had been put into motion already so that they could not stop the plan to send Harry down the trap door.


End file.
